LEAVING EDEN
by QueenSheeba
Summary: The children of Earth's primary line of defense return to a changed world.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** The children of Earth's primary line of defense journey home to a changed world.

**Category:** Drama, Hurt/Comfort, AU, Future Fic

**Pairings:** some S/J, Cassie/Loran, possible others as the story develops

**Rating:** K+

**Warnings:** Character deaths.

**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story was created for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s). ..**Baaaaaasically :** I didn't make 'em, they're not mine, but I am borrowing them for my own fun, so dun waste your time and energy trying to sue me. It's a fanfic... I'm a fan...duuurrr.

**Author's Note:** This is mostly about my wonder twins Jacob and Janet, and of course I had to include a little Grace! That's totally one of my favorite episodes! I wrote this a little while ago before I saw the episode with replicator Sam and found out that Alpha site was underground. I dunno, for some reason I always thought the gate was on the surface. So... I just decided to turn this into an AU fic. Alpha site, the original, will now be refered to as Earth. Also, this is a work in progress and I'm not completely sure where I'm going with this yet. Thank goodness I already have other chapters written so hopefuly as I edit those I'll be able to post 'em up as soon as I can. I loved writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it. Feedback necessary for survival.

* * *

**LEAVING EDEN**

* * *

"O'Neill, you d**o** not seem **enthused **about the prospect of returning to Earth." Teal'c commented as they walked (mostly in silence) on the small path through the lush forest. (No answer) "Are you n**o**t eager to once **again** return to your home world after all th**ese** years? Many changes **have** taken place." -That last part was Tealc's way of offering a positive outlook on the future.

Changes. Her whole life had been nothing but constant changes since the day she was born. And then she lost her mother and father when she was 9, when they had to flee the Beta site from the attack. They never expected to actually **be **attacked in that secret world. Luckily, they had prepared for it all the same. Many new worlds had been established in secrecy around the same time as Beta, a few of which were put to use simultaneously after Beta was no longer safe. This included Charlie, Delta, Echo, and Foxtrot.

The construction of the Echo site had been an ongoing process since even before the Beta site was inhabited. On an uncharted location within the cloudy cluster of stars surrounding the Theta Carinae Cluster, Echo site was built within a richly vegetated moon off the massive planet often used by the Furlings. The Tok'ra used their tunneling crystals so that the city was built within the volcanoes and would be undetected. In addition the Nox helped to cloak the entire moon itself offering even more protection. The help from both the Nox and Furlings were granted mostly due to the request of their Asgard friends, who had been able to convince them that the contributions of the Tau'ri, despite their boldnss in action and the frequent lack of foresight, were worth granting intervention from the four races in their struggle against the Ori.

Being the child of two prominent earth heroes, there had barely been any stability. There could be no doubt that she had a happy childhood. But with her parents and everyone she knew constantly meeting new races, there were always risks. The threats from the Ori were of course one of the major forces Earth had constantly fought to resist.

Triggered by the attack on the Beta site, she was hidden in this world. It took **years** before she finally felt the slightest sense of security. That is, as much as one could in a developing new society, younger than even herself, and without parents. Now, it appeared as though things were about to change again.

Teal'c observed her for a moment. He seemed to understand the thoughts that must have gone on in her head. Like her parents, it was what wasn't said that expressed the most.

They continued on their journey from the Arch while she talked of discoveries they had made and knowledge shared between the different peoples of her world.

They climbed over some large mossy boulders and she reached under some rocks to deactivate a force field before continuing on. A little further ahead, they reached a waterfall about 40 ft high. Although not unique when compared to some of the other features of the planet, Teal'c thought the sight was magnificent none the less.

She led him behind the falls into a small mine where the entrance to the transport rings was located and within seconds, they were inside the dimly lit cave beyond the mist.

"Jacob's excited to see you. So is Gracie." She conversed lightly as she searched for the control panel.

"And what of **your** thoughts, Janet O'Neill? I sense my arrival h**ere** has been unsettling for you?"

"Uncle Teal'c." For a split second her eyes narrowed and her lips twitched into the same near smile like Jack's. It'd been a while since she said that name. "I remember both my parents saying you were one of the very few people they'd trust with their lives. So, …yeah, of course I'm happy to see ya." With that she turned her back towards him before he could see the pain in her expression.

They stood close beneath the rings and Teal'c took note of Janet's posture, identical to that of her mother's. He saw that same tenseness and rigidity that Sam used to get, especially in awkward moments when she was still Jack's 2IC and would **will **her professionalism to keep her feelings from surfacing; moments when Sam would choke on her emotions, the same way her daughter was now.

* * *

The transport rings brought them to a large terminal-like section of the base near the top of a mountain. The ceilings were high with a few glass windows where the sky shone through. There was a panoramic view of the forest from thousands of feet above it's canopy. Had this been a movie - this would've been the perfect high-tech superhero hide out, but with quite the added view. Teal'c moved towards the edge near one of these glass windows and could see a bright blue ocean a few miles away.

"Teal'c!" He heard the excited voice from across the room.

"Cassandra F**rai**ser," He smiled. "It is good to see you once ag**ai**n." She gave him a warm embrace which he returned just as eagerly. Janet stepped back and watched uncomfortably.

An image of the little girl he first met seemed to shine through to this woman who was now quite grown before him. She seemed to take on the same warm presenceand poise from her mother. Now, Cassandra looked to be in her early 30s, and although not biologically Janet Fraiser's daughter, she'd grown up into quite the same type of woman.

"I'll go get Jacob and Gracie." Janet said, feeling awkward and eager to keep her distance from witnessingany further sentimental moments.

* * *

"After she got over the shock of losing her parents, she poured herself into this entire program. Since she was 10 she learned everything she could about this place, the people who helped create it, the moon itself, all the discoveries made prior to- everything that led us to this." She swiped her arms around in gesture as she continued to lead him through their facility. "She's involved in so many different aspects of this entire base it seems like she never slows down. She could probably even run the place on her own if she had to."

"M**u**ch like Colonel C**art**er in her dedication to the Stargate program." Teal'c again noted the likeness.

"She's so driven. Although, what she's driving towards, no one can tell. But you're right about that part. She loves this place as strongly as Sam loved the SGC." (pause) "You know Teal'c, we've all been so…. isolated …. from the rest of the galaxy I sometimes wonder if we've become lost. I mean, except for the supervision of a few, the Four Races mainly avoid any interaction with us. Heck! We haven't heard from anyone outside this world for 11 years! Especially anyone from Earth. You don't know how glad we all are to hear the wars are finally over!"

"Ind**ee**d we all are, Doctor Cassandra Fraiser."

"Your arrival at the Arch is stirring up some excitement, lemme tell ya!"

* * *

(a little later. cadet's quarters)

"Happy 20th birthday," Jacob said softly as he sat down next to his sister. She sat with her hands on her knees pulled up to her chest. "Jan?"

"Not for a few more days.." she whispered.

He pulled her towards him and simply wrapped his arms around her. "I heard you escorted Uncle Teal'c earlier on the path coming from the Arch. "

"Yeah"

"So I guess this means.."

"Yeah…"

(pause)

"But that means we're safe now."

"Yea… sure, yabetcha" _coz we weren't safe **here**?_ - she thought bitterly.

He simply sat patiently for a bit to keep her company. Not one for eloquent words, it was his way of saying he'd always be there for her. "So.. how is the big fella?" He attempted to lighten the mood by appearing making conversation. She smiled at his tone. He sounded like Dad a lot of the time. It was nice how they both still maintained their parents' mannerisms and speech even after all these years.

"He looks older. And by older I mean he's let his gotten two more wrinkles. I think fighting's kept as strong as ever even after years without ol' Junior." she joked. Jack had been telling them hundreds of stories of the early years of SG1 since they were infants; To the point where the Legendary Adventures of SG1 were practically their first memories, so of course they knew all about symbiotes and Jaffas.

"Gracie can't wait. She only heard the news a few hours ago and already she's preparing for the trip."

"I don't think this is going to be **just** a trip, Jake"

"Hey… don't worry bout it. This place'll still be around."

"Yeah .. but with whoever they decide to send back here. It'll be like this is all just a **project**. All new teams and researchers. It won't be the same. "

_'That's IF they have any people to send back here,'_ he thought. "You don't know that you won't like Earth."

(pause) "Do you think **she**'ll be ok?" her brows creased with worry. Their priority had always been about keeping their family tight, mostly for their parents as well as themselves. As much support as the kids got from the rest of their fellow pilgrims, the three had a strong need to cling to each other tighter than most normal siblings.

"More than that. She's giddy with curiosity." (a trait seemingly bestowed upon the young child from her mother). "Besides, we'll take care of her like we always have. "

Softly- "yeah."

"Always." He chimed confidently, offering her a broad smile. You can't **not** smile after your faced with an O'Neill smile. That was true even with**in** the O'Neills themselves. It wasalmost toxic, but damnit in the most charming of ways. The only exception being times when it was inappropriate, in which case no O'Neill ever got in actual trouble because they were somehow immune to getting desciplined the same way their father had gotten away with a lot under General Hammond's command.

"Happy Birthday Jacob." She finally softened. And there it was, thatO'Neill smile, after which she was rewarded with a bear hug from her dearest brother.

"You ready for this?" She took a deep breath and tried to show as much confidence as she could muster up and nodded. "Good. Wonder twin powers- activate!"

"Shaddup that's so lame!" She laughed. But she put her fist with his anyway.

Whoever it was that suggested so many cartoons was a genius. Cultural diffusion was a part of sharing and learning from the other races wasn't it? ;) And they brought the best material the greatplanet Earthhad to offer. Cartoons.

* * *

More teams were scheduled to arrive with reinforcements and aid. It would be a long process to bring home their people. In the meantime, Teal'c was able to spend the firstfewdays on the moon learning as much as he could about their developments. Mostly his time was spent with Cassandra and few original members of the SGC touring the entire complex.

Finding a majority of the moon to have various hot springs and waterfalls, the area that was mainly Earthians adopted the name New Colorado Springs, despite the fact that it resembled nothing of the original. A transport arch, (similar to the one created by the Furlings that transported Jack O'Neill and Harry Maybourne onto a moon) was used to arrive onto this paradise, from which they would then be able to get back to the planet and use that Stargate to get back to earth, taking precautions of course, and planet hopping several times over in between.

The society of only a few thousand consisted of mainly engineers, scientists, scholars and researchers as well as political leaders, highly trained military personnel and medical doctors of various worlds. Any human that had ever known about the existence of the Stargate program had to be hidden away as well, which meant of course the O'Neill children. Family members of SCG personnel took quite some time to transition into the program after the shocking revelation. For the men and women who passed on the opportunity to possibly be saved, but instead continued to risk their lives in the fight against the Ori, they at least were consoled with the fact that their immediate families would be spared.

Teal'clearned long agothat in times of crisis people take one of two paths - either to succumb to the hopelessness of their so called fate, or unite with the fierceness and strength in a warriors' heart and commit to whatever it takes in order to protect their future. That is what they had done here in their newborn Eden. Not just Earth, but Tok'ra, rebel Jaffas, Kelownans, Sodonians, Orbanians and few others. It was an interesting mix of races and cultures from all over the Milky Way, yet somehow, their society was a very peaceful one, and with little political chaos. All were united in their determination to preserve what was left behind and pass it on to their world anew. Whatever differences that came up was clearly petty in regards to the bigger picture. And they not only had the ability to see that, but to work through each conflict effectively.

On the surface, they were an agricultural society using knowledge of the past environmental mistakes from various cultures to adopt techniques conscious of environmental preservation, while still producing surplus amounts to feed all of its inhabitants. Terraces with functional irrigation systems were carved along the rich soil of the mountains to grow rice and grains. Fruits orchards were grown within the deep folds of the rainforest where the exotic fruit trees naturally flourished. Given the limited size of the moon, their oceans were limited as well so fish were mostly grown and harvested within divisions along the western shores to prevent disrupting the natural populations. A sort of aquatic farming if you will. The indigenous animals were left untouched while domesticated animals that they introduced themselves were herded in designated farming areaspreventing any outside interactions that could possibly alter the current balance in the moon's original ecosystem.

They kept meticulous records of events and observations of everything from the weather and species populations, to congress and education and all the way to the records of the individual inhabitants. Teal'c seemed quite impressed with the amount of progress they had undergone and was eager to bring back the information. With the monumental failure of the Beta site, it was almost miraculous how this group came from that to rise to such a prosperous new nation, within one moon.

* * *

Next chapter we meet Gracie! Another character is brought back as well from the earlier seasons of Stargate.

* * *

More Author's Notes :

I sorta came up with this when I found that I really loved sociology (despite my pain in the butt teacher) and I was just thinking about all the different societies in the world, and wondered if a utopia was possible. And also I'm going to the Philippines soon, I love all the pacific islands. They're so beautiful. I figured that paradise to most people is usually associated with tropical, exotic places where life is slower and the weather's always perfect. (I'll paint a better picture of thisin my story down the line) So, basically I wanted a chance to create my own paradise, utopia, garden of Eden and what have you, inspired by my own islands. Of course there's no good storyline when everything's peachy kean.

'Leaving Eden' seemed like the appropriate title. If anyones highly religious or is simply offended by my allusion to the Bible then I apologize. This is not meant to be a religious piece at all, I have no preference of any one religion over any other (although I'm HIGHLY fascinated by this subject) and this is most definately not meant to be taken seriously. It's simply entertainment.

I hope you like it so far. Feedback is GREATLY appreciated. I'd love your comments if you enjoyed this, it'll help me keep writing, (especially since I'm not so great at actually FINISHING what I start, hence the warnings "feedback necessary for survival" which I will probably put in front of all my stories. I often need a kick in the butt) constructive criticism and suggestions (ooh I love suggestions)would also help me out a TON!

QueenOfSheba (aka. SheBop)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** The children of Earth's primary line of defense journey home to a changed world.

**Category:** Drama, Hurt/Comfort, AU, Future Fic

**Pairings:** some S/J, Cassie/Loran, possible others as the story develops

**Rating:** K+

**Warnings:** Character deaths.

**Disclaimer:** Didn't make 'em up, Don't own 'em. I'm simply borrowing them for play and fun. It's a fanfic.. duh... I'm a fan.

**Author's Note:** Sooo, I kinda have a tendency to try to explain everything, I might overdo it and not realize it, but bear with me on all that. I'm trying to paint a clear picture of this paradise. Anywayz.. this is only a teensie bit shorter than the first chapter. I have Teal'c talking a lot here - yeah..lol.. surprise. I'm also very proud of the second half of this. I absolutely loved it and I was seriously this close to making myself cry as I tried to find the right words to describe that scene. LoL.. That's so lame of me..yeah I'm sad.

* * *

LEAVING EDEN

* * *

**PART 2**

The area of the mountain next to the terminal was designated as an academy. Here, experts would discuss a specific area of study and then design a lesson plan that would combine all their knowledge. Of course, with all the laws of science being universal, their basic foundations were always the same, making their task of teaching not much different from how they would've continued to teach back in their worlds. The only difference was that there was much more information from different perspectives. In a way, it was almost easier as the students were able to form more associations between all the subjects they learned. Knowledge was therefore one of the greatest values taught on Echo.

Teal'c stood in front of one of the large lecture halls used to instruction. The room was filled. With a silent patience, he simply stood there and observed them all until he was moved to speak. Instantly, the room hushed.

"It is with great pleasure that I may thank you for such a warm welcome as that which you have given me.

"I know that the establishment of this world was not without difficulty. But you have done well for us all. You have succeeded in creating a place so glorious that it could not have existed even in dreams.

"Your loved ones freely laid down their lives each day in their endeavor to find peace for us all. Even with the Ori and other dangers aside, sometimes diplomacy alone makes that task difficult. Yet what you have done here is profound.

"All the pain that has been endured has now been justified by your. Were they to stand here now to see wehat you have achieved, their joy would surely be immeasureable, as my own is now, and their sufferings diminished.

"In all that I have seen through the years, things that need not be said as they will only spoil this joyous occasion, I never imagined such a paradise could exist."

Many members of the audience stole a glance at the others around them, emotions on high and on the brim of bringing down their tears. Their pride swelled as Teal'c spoke passionately in congratulations.

"As eager as you must be to return, expect that many of you will be met with great sorrow when you come to realize what has become. I do not speak of ruins or distruction to your cities, no, they stand in tact. But I speak of something much deeper - the ruins of your past lives.

"The family that you have with you may be all that you have left. Those not taken or killed live lives that quake with constant fear and uncertainty. And it will be a while yet before they too may reclaim their own sense of stability, if at all possible. Before we are to depart, let me make it clear that you have a choice to stay."

Teal'c dared to glance at Janet O'Neill at the highest row in the far left corner of the room. She matched his look without flinching. Satisfied, he continued on.

"You will continue to bear the great responsibility you have always held here - to maintain peace and create a bright future. You stand as a legacy of all of Earth's greatest achievements.

"Prepare yourselves, for there is no guarantee that what you find will be of any worth. Prepare yourselves, for you may not find anything at all."

Cassie stared in awe at the herculean figure standing the center of the lecture room. That must've been the most the man had ever said in one shot. But danm he never seemed to disappoint when it came to moving a crowd.

* * *

Two other rescue teams had arrived before the gathering at the lecture hall. They stood at parade rest in two neat lines on each side of Teal'c the whole time the congregation took place. At the end, their families reunited with them again. Their fears of discovering a dead father or husband, gone. 

As for the rest, they waited to see the lists.

"We're not going to line up?" Gracie asked, catching up with her two older siblings and following them out of the crowded lecture hall.

Both stopped and turned. "I can't." Janet choked out. She quickly turned away.

"Just because Jan and I aren't, doesnt mean you can't, Lightfoot." He'd had that nickname for her since she could run because he always needed to scold her about her running wild in the forests.

"The three of them had always done everything as a united front. As badly as she wanted to know, she couldn't know about something as important as whether or not her parents were alive if Jake and Jan weren't. With them as her guardians, as well as Cassie and Loran, she had never wanted for anything more. She truly grew up with a happy childhood. And so, she was strong enough to wait and she continued to be innocent of troubles.

One thing that Grace was desperate to find out was what was hurting her siblings so much. Although they carried themselves the same way, there was still something different about them that nagged at her.

* * *

(flashback) 

No time for goodbyes. No seconds to waste. Her heartbeat pounded as she tried to follow orders. _Watch Gracie. Don't lose her. Don't lose Jacob. Stay close to each other. Always listen to what they tell you. You'll be safe. Stay close to each other. _Sam's words kept cycling in her head.

She clutched the confused 14 month old tightly and prayed she wouldn't start screaming. It would be impossible to quiet her down with everything going on around them.

The airmen and marines around them orderly marched to thier teams and positions like they'd rehearsed it a dozen times.

But now it wasn't a drill.

She could tell by their quickened pace and the air of urgency that something was happening. Something would be changing.

"Daddy," she whispered.

Jacob straightened up and stood as tall as he could as Jack approached them. He tried to show him how he was a great soldier like his parents. Their eyes connected for a long while as though he was trying to tell his father he could be trusted to protect them. He'd be strong for them. In comparison to his small size, young Jacob's promise was titanic.

Jack gave him a smile. Accepting his son's assurance, he kneeled down and pulled all three of them in a tight bear hug.

Normally, they'd have tried to wriggle while fussing that they couldn't breath.

Normally, the tight embrace would've started a tickling war or some light wrestling between father and his children.

Normally...

Jack held them close, little arms wrapped tightly around his neck as they clasped onto him just as hard. Gracie gave a little cry in complaint and tried to push herself out of the circle. Jack just chuckled and gave her a long loving kiss on the forehead. When he pulled back, she just stared at him in confusion. Not liking the expression she saw on his face, because it was diffferent from the way he would normally look at her, she squeeled with delight and flashed him her adorable smile, because one O'Neill smile always made all the other O'Neills smile - guaranteed.

That almost broke him. He'd have crumbled and broken down right there in front of his children if it hadn't been for Sam running up to them at that moment and turning their attention to her.

She slowed down and gazed at her children, eyes sparkling with emotion, before kneeling down and joining them in another embrace.

For what seemed like hours, their parents held them, kissing and reassuring them, perhaps more for themselves as well. Trying to hang on. Trying to preserve the moment. The last they'd have as a full family.

"It's time," Sam sobbed painfully.

Jack's expression suddenly hardened to a focused determination like the trained soldier that he'd been his whole life. He gently picked up Grace from Janet's arms and stood. Jacob followed his father's example, but Janet froze - resisting.

Her eyes never left her mother's face as she was urged onto the back of the truck and buckled in. Her father busied himself with securing the infant between her and her twin.

She stole a glance at the gate.

Others were already filing out through to the other side. There were dozens of other trucks lined up. People, supplies, enough weapons to arm and protect each groups, and anything else that didn't need to be in the front lines, heading towards whatever place offered more safety than the Beta site.

She turned her eyes back to her mother.

Determination. Strength. Courage. Her anguish no longer showed. This was Carter, ready to put her life on the line for those she cared about. Nothing could scare her away. Nothing could shake her resolve.

Gliders wooshed above their heads piloted by rebel Jaffas that had joined their forces. Fleets of fighter jets were coming in formation from the distance. Several obtained Al'kesh hovered in a large radius above the Stargate as did the Promethius in the distance, all to make sure that the last of the people to be relocated had safely gone through the gate, before they themselves engaged in the long-prepared-for war.

Cassie was in the front seat in order to stay close to the children that she had adopted as her cousins, and whom she vowed she would always be there for. The driver waited until the children were all settled before he got in line to go through the gate. The truck would be one of the last to make it through becuase they had stalled in order to steal some time. Safely buckled and ready to move, there would be no turning back now.

Just then, they heard the radio crackle and an urgent voice became clear. "Go! Go! Go! We're under attack! Repeat, Beta site is under attack!"

Jacob and Janet both tried to turn in their seats to get a look back. The Promethius engaged its force field and lifted off, as did the gliders and Al'kesh. Two large ships were landing, firing at everything and anything they could. Explosions went off and large fires could be seen from where few camps still stood. The sky grumbled with a deep rolling thunder as the ships broke through the clouds to a slow stop above the camps. It was as if the heavens were suddenly rolling in to reveal the enemy. Everything transformed into a dark, firery netherworld.

The thunderous booms and firing were wooshed away by the fluid distortions of the continuum and they found themselves on the other side of the gate, quickly driving through some distance in oder to allow the last 3 trucks room as they too, sped through the gate behind them. The last few had gone through so quickly they were inches away from getting into an accident with each other at the other side of the wormhole. As the even horizon disintigrated, Cassie and the twins, shaken by the horror they witnessed, were unable to tear their eyes away from the ring, etching the haunting images into their memories forever.

(end flashback)

* * *

Ok so... I changed things around so there's no old characters brought in for this chapter. It'll be in the next one, I promise. No I won't tell you who they are... chhaa... are ya kidding me? Just wait and see. ;) Also, I'll be spending more time with Grace too. Pls review: D Feedback would be sooo helpful and greatly appreciated! 

SheBop aka. QueenOfSheba


End file.
